


[ALBUM]  I Don't Know How To Love Him

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Album Series [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: 8tracks, M/M, Music Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: I was angry with my foe:I told it not, my wrath did grow.





	[ALBUM]  I Don't Know How To Love Him

 

[>>>> [LISTEN] 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/momosansovino/i-don-t-know-how-to-love-him)

 

_I was angry with my friend:_  
_I told my wrath, my wrath did end._  
_I was angry with my foe:_  
_I told it not, my wrath did grow._  
  
_And I watered it in fears,_  
_Night and morning with my tears;_  
_And I sunned it with smiles,_  
_And with soft deceitful wiles._  
  
_And it grew both day and night,_  
_Till it bore an apple bright._  
_And my foe beheld it shine,_  
_And he knew that it was mine._  
  
_And into my garden stole._  
_When the night had veiled the pole;_  
_In the morning glad I see,_  
_My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

_\- William Blake_


End file.
